oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Silverglade
"I'm just a guy that hits things hard. No need to mind me." History Supposedly, a baby boy was born under a blue moon. This child was of the sky and earth, blessed by the entities that governed the night sky and the ancients of the land. From the land he had his verdant blood and strength, a conduit of the green. From the sky he was gifted divine magic and a bit of luck. Though he would never claim to be lucky. Despite what he had, the man's earliest memories are of himself as a small child, wandering a long country road with naught but rags upon his back and bare feet. It was not even his own motherland, for the locals saw he was a foreigner by the clothes he bore and his appearance. In truth he did not seem to care much about who he was or where he was from. He simply worried about the day ahead of him and how he would manage to eat. If not for his body and gifts, he would likely have perished before the year was over, but he managed to persevere and adjust, making simple coin from handouts and odd jobs. It was not good pay my any means, but it kept him fed. Though he never ceased his wandering as he traveled from town to town with no real goal in mind. It was not until he was roughly 10 years of age that he even had a name. Up to that point he was simply boy, blondie, or even you there. But one night he was fortunate enough to find stay with a temple until the morning. The memory is faded, but perhaps it was a temple dedicated to Desna. One of the priests there, a venerable elder man took interest in the vagabond child, chatting with him for hours about his travels, life, and all manner of things. The priest did not even think to ask the boy for his name until their talk was beginning to come to a close. Upon learning that he held no name, the priest was a bit surprised, but understanding. Upon the priest's request, they moved to the center of the temple, a small courtyard that opened up to the night sky with a clear view of the lights that hung in the sky. The old man gave the boy a small lesson on the constellations, namely Orion. The priest told him of the constellation, a set of unwavering stars that stayed no matter what time of year it was, taking the form of a mighty hunter. Hoping that perhaps the boy may learn something from the meaning behind the stars, or so that he simply could have a name, the priest bestowed upon the boy the name Orion. Even then he did not actually use the name himself until 3 years later when a tavern asked who the order was for. 4 years after that he would take on the surname of Silverglade, a name he created in the spur of a moment when the smith he was working with required it. By that point Orion had grown into a young man, having traveled through a few countries and met many people. Though only a fraction he could even recall their names as he continued to drift, never settling anywhere long enough for it to matter. He never seemed to know or have an answer as to why he continued to wander. Occasionally he would say that he simply enjoyed the life, though that was simply not true. It was simply the only life he had ever known. His life followed a simple routine as he wandered to a town, found some work for coin, and left to find the next town. Though he did not always leave on a positive note. Inside of him was a beast, a dark passenger within his soul that called only to his most primal instincts. In some ways it was a curse, a madness of the moon and earth, making him more of an animal than man. In other ways it was another gift, bringing him strength to survive. His teenage life was filled with struggle as he found it hard to contain the beast and rage within, giving in to it's rampages and desires. With age however came temperament and restraint as he slowly learned to harness and control the wrath within, though it would still come out on occasion. His adult life since then had been a mix of continual wandering, saving up gold, and using his unique talents and boundless strength to his advantage. Now in his mid 20's with some armor and a large hammer, Orion decided to try a new profession, picking up a request for adventurers wanted in Andoril. Surely it couldn't be that hard. Could it? Appearance Orion is a tall blond haired man with piercing green eyes that are of the deepest green. By most aspects he looks to be a simple man, with few defining features other than his heavily muscular physique. Normally he is found wearing simple, sturdy, but well worn and maintained clothes consisting of a thick light green tunic, dark brown pants, and tall calf high black leather boots with a bag slung over his back carrying all of his belongings. For missions and jobs however he dons his mithral armor, using magic to to shift some of his body. His forearms become large vinebound gauntlets covered in wood plating and his head adorned with a maw and wooden antlers. Personality Orion is a man that thinks surprisingly little about himself other than his physical prowess and body that will just not let him kick the bucket. His constant wandering and inability to settle down has also caused him to grow afraid of commitment, fearing few things more than forcibly being tied down. When speaking he is decently polite and mild mannered. The sort of person that would rather follow along with a plan than be a trailblazer most of the time. When it comes to battle however he becomes a monster, attacking the enemies in his path in a rage. Friends Ashelia - Empress of Prospero that he claims to have picked him up like a stray dog. Juliette - Sister of the Empress and head of the Prospero royal guard. He stays at her home while within the city and enjoys her company. Lilah - Lyrakien Angel woman, glutton, and generally drains Juliette's assets. Glacies - The frosty elemental with a fun personalty and mindset. Falenas - Elven shifter that's sometiems a bird. Enemies Some weird lava dude that likes to boast a lot. Aspirations What are aspirations? He simply lives his life day by day. Category:Player Characters